the Twin teachers- A Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover
by Kye-Pug-Kitty
Summary: Harry is back at Hogwarts after the War in which everyone lived! And now Dumbledore says there are two twin teachers? Who are they? Why did they fall out of the sky? And how in the Gods' names does Harry know them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned either of these, I wouldn't be a 14 year old Irish girl who curses lik a sailor and is trying to tone down her language. I don't think I own the characters, do you? I only own the plot and the character Arianna.**

_**Chapter 1!**_

**Harry P.O.V**

I was back at Hogwarts for my last year. Ever. Harry sad. (**an:/ Hulk reference for those who are uneducated in the land of Marvel**) But that means I shall live in Camp for the rest of my LIFE. NOOOOOO. Wait what am I saying I love camp. Anyway Hermione is talking better listen. "But I heard there are two new teachers this year. I wonder who they are. I wonder who will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts." Rambled Hermione. Thank the Gods for Ron. "Calm down Hermione! God it's like first year all over again" "Except there's no dark wizard out for my head" I said _'Just my godly family'_ We were sitting in the Great Hall by now and just like Hermione said there was two empty seats. **(an:/ BY ORDER OF ME All the people who died didn't in this story so sadly Edward Cullen is Alive. But so is Fred and Sirius. YAY! I love Sirius.) ** Dumbledore said his usual speech and congratulated all of us for winning the war. He then began to say stuff like "I have brought two very talented people here to teach you their ways they are running a bit late for they are travelling from America. " He was cut off by a swirling black portal made of shadows and two people came falling through screaming 'Niccccccoooo!' When they got up I gasped. Arianna and Percy Jackson my twin siblings.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny just stared at me but I was too busy staring as my siblings stood up and started arguing "-It is your fault Percy don't deny it!" "My fault!? Says the one who's best friend threw us half way across the world, so it's your fault Arianna!" "You did not just use my full name! You did not!" "What you gonna do _Arianna_!" "You will regret that _Perseus_" I just laughed and I mean full-blown laughter. Their heads snapped over to me and I realised my mistake. "Theseus?" "Shit" I whispered to myself. "Theseus! Yay! I missed you!" Aria threw herself at me and this girl could hug. Percy just laughed. "Ari, let him go he is going blue." She let go but she started humming 'Blue' by Eiffel 65. "I'm sorry you have the wrong person this is Harry Potter." Ginny said. "Actually Gin, my full name is Theseus Harry Potter Jackson." I mumbled. Draco coughed while standing up. Aria looked over and gasped. I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. "Draco?" She whispered. He smiled and said "Hey Anna" She flung herself at him while me and Percy shared a disgusted look. I fake gagged and Percy smiled evilly. I smirked and stood beside him. We coughed and the making out couple looked at us. "As much as we like watching our best friend and baby sister eating each other can ye not do it in public?" We said in unison. They both blushed. Good. Dumbledore spoke up.

**AN: Hey guys, if you want this story to go any further let me know and also give some ideas coz I've gone blank. Thx lads**


	2. ANsorry

Hey lads! I hate doing this but I need more ideas and relationships for this story. I was hoping to get more ideas... I got one from a fellow Irishman called TheWorldsMusic who said to have Gaea attack Hogwarts. I like the idea but I want to see what other people think about it. I'm going to write a background story for how Harry fits in with the demigods and how Draco is Ariannas boyfriend. Let me know what you think.

Sorry again lads :(

DeathzLuverxxx


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey Lads! Here ya go! BACKGROUND STORY! YAY! Btw. I'm typing this on an iPad coz my parents took away the laptop and I'm not allowed use it :( _

**Chapter 2: (Nobody's POV)**

As the Great Hall was processing all the information that they received in the one meal time, like 1. Finding out Harry has two siblings 2. Harrys real name is Theseus 3. Harrys sister is dating the school prick Draco Malfoy, just to name 3, Harry was thinking back to when he first met his siblings and how he found out he was a demigod son of Poseidon.

A summary as Harry was on little time (it takes about 20 seconds for the students and teachers of Hogwarts to snap out of whatever funk they're in lol) So, when Vernon Dursley had to go to a meeting in New York, he decided that was the perfect place to abandon his 4 year old nephew in hopes he would be killed or would be mauled by bears in Long Island Forest. What he didn't expect was that Harry would come across a camp of half-humans and be claimed as the son of the God of the Sea. Or that Harry would find out he had half-siblings later on when he was twelve. Harry remembered when Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus was turned into a tree that protected the Camp. He was also becoming fast friends with Annabeth and Luke, who had adopted him (sort of) as their family. Harry remembers when he got his Hogwarts letter and how he ran straight Chiron asking questions a mile a minute. He remembers when Annabeths new brother came to camp. His name was Draco Malfoy and was a right asshole. He still doesn't know what Arianna sees in him. But still, despite himself and Percys attempts at breaking up the couple their attempts were futile and only got themselves a stern talking to from Arianna herself.

Oh look, the Great Hall is snapping out of its funk.


	4. Chapter reactions

**Sup Lads! This chapter was written by a reviewer of the twin teachers, TheWorldsMusic. I don't think I will be able to post for awhile coz my Uncle died of Lung Cancer last night and we were only told he had it last week. To make things harder he was my godfather. I will try and update if I can, sorry guys!**

The great hall was in silence. The Gryffindor house seemed to have lost its usually loud aura. The Ravenclaws seemed to be awestruck for not knowing something. The Hufflepuffs were wide eyed and weirded out, While the Slytherins were frozen in shock. Only Hermione seemed unfazed by it.

"Hehe... I think we broke them" Draco sniggered, looking around at the humorous awed faces.

" Oh really? I bet this is just a big prank, isn't it Harry?" Hermione snapped. Harry signed, Only Hermione would think that.

" It isn't a prank Hermione. It's real. And the name is Thesus." Harry sighed, shaking his head as if he knew this would happen.

The hall suddenly broke into whispers. "This probably is a prank. Dracy-poo wouldn't date that hideous thing, I bet it isn't even a Pure-blood." Snarled Pansy Parkingson batting her eyes, making her look like a pug with an eye problem.

"Harry, mate, Sit down," Ron muttered, "We know it's a Prank."

"Oh for the Love of Hades, His name is THESEUS!" Percy exclaimed startling the hall, "

And it's not a PRANK!"

"Percy... It looks like you scared the Underworld out of them." Arianna muttered thumping her brother.

"I know it's hard to process but it is truly reality. Anna is my beloved girl friend." Draco announced to the Hall, surprising them by speaking with such detailed speech.

Dumbledore seemed to decide it was the right moment to speak up. "These two will be your new Professors. As they previously stated, there names are Arianna," Said girl waved at the halls students hesitatingly, "And Perseus Jackson".

Percy flinched from the use of his first name. Arianna and Theseus rolled there eyes in unison at him.

Once again Dumbledore decided to speak.

"Let's eat!" He proclaimed cheerfully as If nothing happened.


End file.
